


Bottom Love Naturally

by laxis



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxis/pseuds/laxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke just really wants that bottom bunk... or does he?</p><p>(Alternatively: The times he wormed himself into Rin's bed and the time he wormed himself into Rin's heart.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happens they're having a particular hard day of training. After their competitive streak had come alive, followed by a relentless row of races, Rin finds that pretty much all of his muscles are aching. Sousuke, having stayed behind to continue practicing despite Rin's warning, comes back in the companionship of a downright menacing aura. There's no question that he must be even worse off, but Rin can't find himself to feel sorry for his friend, seeing as the other boy was the one who kept on lecturing him how important it was to be careful to not overexert oneself. So he's sure to tell him (and if it's quite literally a „told you so“, then he really can't be blamed this time), followed by an annoyed „shut up“ from Sousuke's side and a look that would surely intimidate most people. Luckily Rin isn't one of those, so he has to try his best not to laugh when Sousuke is fixing him with a pissed off glare that isn't very effective seeing his usually upright and imposing frame is currently slouched while standing in the doorway of their room, his hair still dripping, the whole picture reminding Rin a bit of a big, wet dog. Usually, it'd be the other way around; moody Rin and calm Sousuke, so it's a nice change and Rin doesn't bother to wipe the smile off his face when Sousuke steps out of his shoes. The black-haired teenager just leaves them instead of putting them up on top of his shelves like he usually does and heads straight to the bathroom.

Rin's not sure why he didn't just shower after practice, but he thinks it might have something to do with certain over-enthusiastic kouhais that would have insisted on staying and watching „a perfect athlete's workout“. He knows by experience how grating this adoration could be; sometimes even a minute less in their company could seem like the difference between heaven and hell. And Sousuke, always having been a loner or at least less amiable than Rin was, most likely had even less tolerance for this kind of behaviour. The thought of Sousuke, towel tucked under his arm and everything, practically fleeing from little Nitori and Momo (and probably even more guys) ogling his body and every move he made, amuses Rin and it's with that not half bad image that he closes his eyes contently, head resting on his hands before he finally turns around to face and the wall and yawns. He's dead tired himself and so he drifts off to the sound of the shower running. 

It's probably not much later when the bed dips and he feels another weight settle behind him, his eyes opening to the sudden change. The space feels immediately crowded; it's only because he's lying on his side that they both still fit without limbs tangling and sprawling over each other, but the sudden body heat behind him makes him alert.  
„What're you doing?“, he mutters sleepily.  
„Don't want to move“, Sousuke deadpans, his breath tickling Rin's neck, making his short hairs there stand up. He doesn't say it in any unusual tone besides the fact that it comes out a bit mumbled, and Rin is annoyed at first, because Sousuke is huge and there's no way this will be comfortable, but somehow he can't bring himself to tell him off. A part of him thinks that Sousuke must be really tired to impose himself like that, even though another part thinks he's a bastard for nonchalantly doing as he likes and probably well knowing that he will get away with it; plus they've settled the bunk bed discussion fair and square after all. But right now, the thought of climbing the ladder to the top bunk seems very far away to him as well, so he can see where Sousuke's coming from. That's why he ends up not getting up to switch beds for the night and just tiredly closes his eyes again. He falls asleep to the barely audible sound of even breathing behind him.  
He wakes alone and a bit confused, before shrugging the whole incident off together with his tiredness.

_____

 

The second time occurs on what Rin thinks to be one of the strangest days he's ever experienced with Sousuke. It doesn't have much to do with physical exhaustion, but is preluded by a moodshift that, to Rin, simply makes no sense and comes out of nothing. As far as he remembers, the day started as usual, with Sousuke being his usual self - someone that won't let himself be pushed around and counters any witty remarks with his own friendly, yet still point-blank retorts, but other than that was perfectly reliable and level-headed. They went out together with Momo and Nitori – he almost feels like this is becoming a tradition of „team bonding“ with the growing quantity of times they spend time together lately – and he's glad that Sousuke's there to counterbalance Momo's craziness and Nitori's need to please everyone, really.  
It's only by coincidence that they run into Haru and the others, and in retrospect, that must have been the point where Sousuke's demeanor had changed. He hadn't noticed much about what Sousuke was doing during the exchange and if he even interacted with any of the boys, mostly because he was too busy keeping Momo off his little sister who had tagged along with the Iwatobi swimming team. Even after the teams seperated and Sousuke was quiet for the most time, replying to any attempts of his relay teammembers to converse with him with pretty much mono-syballic answers, he didn't think much of it, shrugging it off as him having enough of the whole commotion with loud people. He doesn't even remember their conversation topics that followed the chance meeting, they seemed so natural to him that he couldn't begin to guess what could have potentially offended Sousuke. It was the obvious; swimming, competition with the other team who just happened to be Rin's friends as well. Only when Nitori and Momo leave as well and he's alone with Sousuke and a rare, almost suffocating silence, does he finally speak up. 

„Okay, what's going on?“ He chances the other one a look, both of them continuing to walk leisurely and Sousuke's eyes shift to appraise him for a moment before he answers.

„Nothing.“

He's looking forward again, his step never faltering, and Rin heaves a sigh.

„Right, why don't you cut the monosyballic answers and tell me what's wrong?“

Sure, his words aren't quite delicate, but then again they hardly ever are and Sousuke's surely used to it by now. His tone is actually gentle and that's why he's even more surprised when Sousuke's answer is anything but compliant.

„I told you it's nothing, so stop pestering me.“ 

Sousuke is still strictly facing forwards and Rin, all the while watching his friend, is getting fed up by this childish treatment of not even looking at the person you're speaking to.

„I'm just worried and I've known you long enough to tell that something's bothering you“, he replies a bit more heated than before, coming to a halt, and that's when Sousuke turns around and snaps him.

„Well, maybe you don't know me all that well after all, then“, he says coldly and Rin's eyes grow wide at the antagonistic tone. He's too stunned to move when Sousuke continues to walk into another direction than they were headed in. 

„Where are you going? The dorm's not that way“, he still manages to ask as to which Sousuke replies without looking back. 

„I'm going for a run.“ 

Rin looks at Sousuke's now indeed quickly retreating back and it's only when the broad shoulders finally disappear into the crowd that Rin realizes he's been standing still at a crossing the whole time even though the traffic light has already turned green. He walks back alone, frowning as it begins to drip and the sky darkens to dampen the already dark mood even more.

It's already pitchblack outside, the rain falling heavily against the window, when Rin is lying around in his bunk bed, a sports magazine on his chest. He has hardly read it, having gone over the same line for three times without actually absorbing anything before giving up. He had done his homework and some workout, taken a shower, eaten dinner and tried to study before deciding he couldn't concentrate well and then realized he wasn't even able to busy himself with some light reading without thinking about Sousuke's words and actions the whole time. It was just so... alien. Sousuke did seem like a brooding and intimidating guy to some, that much Rin knew, but he was also aware that this wasn't the real Sousuke; the boy who would bitch around at you when you're trying to teach him something, but still do as he's told because he knows you're right, the friend with a gentle smile who understood him like no one else and the guy who was so straightforward and all action instead of talk that you got the feeling he never had any problems, because he would just deal with them instead of complaining, sometimes solving them just right then and there with just a game of Jankenpon. Sousuke was just overall what you would call a genuinely nice person and good friend and Rin suddenly realizes that he might have taken some things for too granted.

Five years had passed since he had left their school – and Sousuke – and even though it had felt as if they got along just as well as then after their reunion, he couldn't deny that it was true: He could never claim to know everything about Sousuke. There was this huge gap in his knowledge that he could only attribute to himself. Sousuke seemed to be able to guess what he was thinking or feeling or what he was going to do all the time, but Rin could claim the same the other way around? He certainly didn't know what Sousuke was thinking right now

What kind of problems could Sousuke have? He was only able to guess. Sighing, Rin sits up and smoothes falling strands of hair behind his ears. He puts the book away and gets ready for bed, worry slowly seeping through him more and more because it's getting pretty late. But even so, there's nothing he could do: He has no idea where Sousuke is, even if he wanted to go look for him, and Sousuke had apparently left his cellphone in their dorm. Even the thought of looking for him seems almost inverted in Rin's head, since Sousuke can take care of himself and would most likely be the one to come to the rescue and search for another lost person. But no, he quickly reminds himself, that's nonsense. Everyone needs other people sometimes, no matter how capable they seem. The fact that Rin had this strange way of thinking ingrained in his head says a lot, he thinks. When he finally falls asleep, his sleep is interrupted a few times by thunder. He uses the light of his phone each time to see if Sousuke has returned, but his shoes are nowhere to be seen.

The next time Rin wakes is to the sound of the door being opened, followed by some steps, wet clothing being dropped and the opening and closing of a cabinet. Rin automatically stiffens when the steps disappear into the bathroom. He takes a glimpse of a shirtless Sousuke brushing his teeth, but then hears a sound and quickly turns to face the wall, pretending to be asleep. Apparently Sousuke doesn't plan on taking a shower, because in the short amount of time he could have only gotten something out – probably a towel – and most of all...  
he still smells of rain when he suddenly lies down next to Rin's form.

Rin holds his breath when the mattress shifts and the subtle smell invades his senses, a multitude of thoughts racing through his head, ranging from „is he too exhausted to climb up again?“ to „he still hasn't put a shirt on“. He's not sure if – and how – he should react, so he continues to feign sleep, almost sure that the hard pounding of his heart would give him away.

He feels as much as hears Sousuke take a deep, slightly shaky breath and for a moment, the absurd thought occurs that he's never seen Sousuke cry, either. Still, he's sure the wetness when Sousuke touches his head against Rin's neck must be from the rain and when a hand slides around his waist, he pretends to not notice, his body heat gradually warming up Sousuke's cold skin against his back. He thinks if he can do anything for his friend to feel better for a change, that he'll gladly do it and that most of all, Sousuke wouldn't want Rin to acknowledge this moment of what he probably considers as weakness. But then again, he's not that sure if his assumptions are that accurate anymore.

He's also not certain afterwards, but he thinks he heard Sousuke say something during the night. He doesn't remember what, though. When Rin wakes the next morning, there's no one besides him in his bed this time, either. But the spot beside him and for some reason the palm of his right hand still feel warm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Never ever have I had any sexual stuff going on between me and another guy!“, he exclaimed almost proudly.
> 
> „Wh-why is Momo-kun looking at me?“, Nitori inquired and the younger Mikoshiba was indeed watching him attentively, not even trying to hide it by the looks of it. With the way he was leaning his chin on both his hands and staring at Nitori, Rin thought he was only missing popcorn.
> 
> „Just curious and following a hunch!“
> 
> During the ensuing argument, Rin saw out of the corner of his eye how Sousuke to his right drank a shot, almost casually. Rin gaped. Sousuke caught his gaze and returned it with a lazy tilt of his head. Then he fucking winked.

The next time they find themselves both on Rin's bed isn't that far into the future and happens when they're drunk off their asses. It started harmless enough with the Samezuka relay team deciding to 'celebrate' their first success as a relay team. Well, Rin's pretty sure by now that was just a premise and actually anything would have done as a reason to get drunk. As an athlete, he wasn't usually prone to go binge drinking … no, scratch that, he just didn't favor the idea of drinking without any good reason in general. But that time, it started as what he was thought would just be a get together with food and drinks. They met in Nitori and Momotarou's dorm. Rin himself just brought a couple of cans with beer, while Nitori had even only bought juice (which should be no surprise really when he thinks about it, the boy looks about as of age as Makoto's little siblings). It escalated quickly when Momotarou showed up with what seemed to be the Mitochika's entire family storage of sake, insisting that they just HAD to get Nitori drunk for once since he's never been before, and Sousuke had to top it off by bringing a bottle of vodka. 

They decided to mix the vodka with Nitori's strawberry juice and the sake was of course drunk in pure shots, leaving the beer as the drink in-between when you're thirsty. In hindsight, Rin really doesn't get why his internal alarm clocks hadn't been shrilling so loud you could hear them to his old dorm in Australia, considering he was a lightweight when it came to liquor.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that he had – in a moment of utterly foolish naiveté, he might  
add – thought he could control the amount that he would drink and just lay off the hard stuff. He made the next three grave mistakes when Momotarou suggested a drinking game. Firstly, he accepted. Secondly, he and Sousuke immediately shared a look of „bring it on!“ and he had been sure that he'd win as always when it came to their little showdowns. Three, he hadn't accounted for the kouhais who were actually the downfall of both him and Sousuke.

They were playing a game called King's Cup which Rin hadn't known before. Sousuke vaguely remembered the rules and whenever something was unclear they just looked it up on Nitori's computer. Basically, they were playing with a deck of cards minus Jokers and each number had a different meaning. Sitting in a circle on the floor with the drinks and snacks between them, they took turns picking cards from a circle that should never be broken – otherwise they'd have to drink again. Only a few cards into the game and Rin already started getting a vague feeling that this wasn't going to end well. Everyone looked at the card Momotarou had picked out of the circle. 

„He got... an Eight?“, Nitori's curious voice asked.

„Eight means Mate. Whoever draws the card can pick a drinking buddy and that person will have to drink every time his 'mate' drinks“, Sousuke explained.

Momotarou's gaze wandered to him and Rin clenched his teeth; they had drawn two Jacks so far which meant they had invented two new rules. Nitori had declared that no one could be adressed with 'you' anymore, while Sousuke had stated no one could point at anyone and Momotarou had already shown that he was prone to disregarding both rules and drunk quite a few shots as a result.

„Then I choose you, Rin-senpai!“, he cheerfully exclaimed.

„Wait a minute! Didn't someone here want to get Ai drunk? Someone who broke the rule yet  
again, by the way“, Rin frowned annoyed.

„Oops, haha! Later, later! There's still a lot of time!“, Momotarou waved it aside, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

„Then the decision stands and Rin has to drink with him... starting now“, Sousuke said with a small smile tugging at his face.

Rin shot him a dirty look. Then he downed a shot, grimacing at the taste. Sighing, he picked the next card, which also turned out to be an Eight.

„Well well... then I pick Sousuke“, Rin said with a smug smirk, eyeing said person from the side. Sousuke returned the look with one of his own and a slightly raised eyebrow, but seemed otherwise unfazed. With only the four of them playing, they'd most likely end up getting a full drinking buddy circle, but the question was when the other Eights would be drawn.

„Oh, already two drinking mates this early into the game, sounds interesting!“, Nitori commented favourably. It was his turn and he drew „Two – You“, which meant he could choose someone who should drink. With a shy yet still enthusiastic grin, he chose Momotarou. Of course. Rin groaned before Momotarou, Sousuke and him clinked glasses and downed their drinks, Momotarou doing it in such an exaggerated manner that he ended up sloshing a bit of his drink over the floor. Rin could feel his own face warm up and his reaction time slowing and they weren't even far into the game.

Sousuke was next and drew a Six. He had explained that „Six – Chicks“ would usually mean all females had to drink, but since they were lacking sorely in that regard – a fact that Momotarou had lamented on for quite a while – , they decided to use the „never ever have I...“ rule as number Six instead.

Sousuke seemed thoughtful for a while, before a grin spread on his face. „Never ever have I had gotten a comment regarding my 'cleavage'.“

Rin almost sputtered on his beer (he had the feeling he should really change to water soon). „Sousuke, you ass! I'm never telling you anything again“, he said while he could hear Momotarou exclaim something about „it couldn't be helped“.

Nitori, who was looking a bit caught between the three of them, finally chimed in with a nervous: 

„Um, Yamazaki-senpai has to drink too, since Rin-senpai is his drinking buddy“, he said. Sousuke gave a „it was worth it“ shrug before drinking his sake shot – and Rin would never get how stoically he could down that vile stuff.

„And twice more, since Rin-senpai said the forbidden word“, he chirped. Sousuke and Rin simultaneously turned their heads to him, to which Nitori held up his hands in a nervous and defensive attitude.  
„I-I'm sorry, but that's the rule!“ 

„What about him?“, Rin asked and nodded to Momotarou, a bit sullen. If he had to go down, he would damn well take as many with him as possible!

„The drinking mate rule only functions in one direction, he doesn't have to drink“, Sousuke explained.

„Hey, whose side are... I mean, is Mr. 'Look, I'm so adulty I can get hard liquor' on?“, Rin gritted out, feeling that Sousuke should have bent the rules a little in their favor in this case. They were both in the same boat and he was the one everyone looked to for instructions about the game, after all. He blew petulantly at a strand of hair that wanted to plaster itself on his face.

„Adulty?“ Sousuke chuckled. „Don't get upset, princess. Thy face is already turning as red as thy hair“, he said with a fond smile and put the strand of hair back, his hand lingering a while at Rin's cheek afterward as if to confirm the warmth. Rin didn't think it possible how big and warm Sousuke's hand still seemed on his already heated skin and he knew that the heat he felt coming up then had less to do with alcohol than with his embarassment. Sousuke just looked at him for a moment, his eyes unreadable to Rin. He broke away when a loud exclamation from Momotarou announced that he had pulled Seven as a next card. They quickly raised their hands to the 'heaven' and Sousuke, being the one who had been otherwise occupied, was the slowest and had to drink as a consequence. 

From then on, it pretty much spiraled out of control. Nitori drew a Queen which meant he was the Questionmaster who had to try and trick the others to answer his questions. And Nitori was a damn good Questionmaster, always seemingly so innocent that you couldn't even fathom he might have any hidden agendas. Rin had to realize to his horror that he couldn't stop replying, whether it was how late or whose turn it was and random bullshit like how his drink tasted and which ones he actually preferred; he just automatically did it after spending a year as Nitori's roommate and being used to his presence and the nagging questions that would come with it. It became so bad that at some point Sousuke started holding his mouth shut with his hand whenever Nitori said something so he wouldn't be tempted to answer and force both of them to drink yet another shot. The ensuing bickering („Get these huge ass paws off of me, I can't breath! I wasn't going to answer anyway!“) only stopped when finally, only towards the end of the game when there were hardly any cards left, the second Queen was finally drawn by Momotarou. And Momotarou was much too obvious to trick any of them.

At one point, Rin, already red-faced and more than tipsy, got to pick another rule and he decided that whenever someone had to drink, he could challenge another person to Jankenpon: If the challenger won, the other person had to drink instead, but if he lost, the challenger had to drink double („Bring it on!“, Sousuke had said, obviously feeling addressed since it was /their/ game). Rin mostly challenged Sousuke whenever he had the chance, knowing that he would win against the other in this particular game, while Sousuke could only challenge Nitori, what with Rin and Momotarou being connected to him as drinking buddies. Still, he seemed to hold his liquor really well and Rin really had to wonder how he could still be that normal after all he had had to drink.

Most of the „Never ever have I...“ had been pretty harmless and everything but revealing, but that changed when Momo, at this point even more red than Rin, drew the last one. A wide, mischievous grin appeared on his face and the boy actually snickered, causing everyone to dread what was coming. 

„Never ever have I had any sexual stuff going on between me and another guy!“, he exclaimed almost proudly.

„Wh-why is Momo-kun looking at me?“, Nitori inquired and the younger Mikoshiba was indeed watching him attentively, not even trying to hide it by the looks of it. With the way he was leaning his chin on both his hands and staring at Nitori, Rin thought he was only missing popcorn.

„Just curious and following a hunch!“

During the ensuing argument, Rin saw out of the corner of his eye how Sousuke to his right drank a shot, almost casually. Rin gaped. Sousuke caught his gaze and returned it with a lazy tilt of his head. Then he fucking winked. 

Rin blinked a few times, but said nothing. Sousuke was lucky that the others hadn't caught anything, so he didn't have to explain himself at all. Rin almost wished they had, so he would know what was up with /that/ without having to ask himself. 

The game continued. When Nitori got the position of Questionmaster back to everyone's dismay, it felt very different all of a sudden whenever Sousuke held his hand over his mouth. He had to picture the digits moving over to his neck and cupping his cheek or chin, wondering if Sousuke had done exactly what he was doing to him with any other guys in another context. He couldn't even imagine what they'd be like. They were faceless in his mind and he couldn't help but wonder what type Sousuke would prefer. His looks would obviously be popular with both girls and guys and he probably had a wide choice. And what 'sexual stuff' had they tried, had they actually...? He almost shook his head then, trying to shake off his strange thoughts. He must have been dead drunk when his thoughts wandered like this and there was a dryness in his throat when Sousuke seemed to notice something was off and asked if he was okay. Rin just nodded, trying to tell himself that no, Sousuke was not a mindreader and probably didn't know what he had been imagining just then. Sousuke's look had been a bit concerned then, but he turned back to the game when he was called without inquiring any further.

Needless to say, Rin spent the rest of the game a bit preoccupied with his thoughts. Luckily, it wasn't that long until Momotarou drew the final King, meaning he had to down the King's Cup, which by now contained a probably nasty mixture of beer, sake and vodka strawberry. 

The game ended before the two other Eights were drawn, with Momo slumped over Nitori's desk, Rin leaning against Sousuke for support and Nitori seeming pretty much as ever if not for the slightly reddened cheeks. 

„I think you should both probably head back now, Yamazaki-senpai. Rin-senpai doesn't look so good“, he said, elicting a half-mumbled „'mm not drunk!“-response from Rin. 

„What about all this? Are you going to be okay?“, Sousuke asked, gesturing at the chaos of leftover drinks and snacks.

„Ah, yes, we'll manage! I think I'll just get Momo-kun to bed first.“

They both looked at the mop of orange hair lying on the desk which mumbled something unintelligible that included something about its Nii-chan. Then they looked at each other again.

„Yeah, you're probably right“, Sousuke said dryly.

And that's how they ended up leaving from the dorm of their kouhais, Rin having one arm slung over Sousuke for support and Nitori waving at them enthusiastically, but quietly, as to not draw attention to them. 

It was really unfair, Rin thought, how Sousuke could still be so collected while he himself had to stumble his way across the hall in dire need of a place to sit. It was only when they had been standing in front of their door for quite a while, Sousuke fumbling to find his keys for the upteemth time, that Rin, who was leaning against the wall then to wait, got annoyed. 

When he finally looked at Sousuke, ready to complain, he noticed. 

„What the fuck... are you kidding me, Sousuke? What's that in your left hand?“

Sousuke looked first at his right, then his left hand, confused. The fingers of his left hand tightly gripped the key. He looked back up at Rin, his expression blank. 

„Must have forgotten about them.“

„That's not something you can just forget! Seriously.“

Rin strode past him when Sousuke finally let them in into their room, thinking that maybe he wasn't so unaffected after all. They both crashed into Rin's bottom bed to half-sit, half-lie down without any redundant preliminary discussions. Rin sighed contently when he touched the cool wall with his back. Sousuke hit his head on it when he tried to do the same and had apparently sat down too forcefully, making Rin snort. 

And that's how they find themselves back on Rin's bed, their shoulders touching.

„What's up with you, have your limbs suddenly grown too big for you to control?“, he snickers.

„Oh, just shut it“, Sousuke replies grumpily and just now, he reminds Rin of a certain 9-year-old boy who pouted because by the holy laws of Jankenpon he had to pick the ice cream he didn't want yet again. There's an amiable silence between them and Rin's eyes almost drift close. However, he is too aware of their closeness, a question weighing heavily on his mind. All he knows is that he wants the answer, but doesn't know how to ask.

Still feeling a pleasant buzz thanks to a large intake of alcohol, he decides to just go for it.

„Sousuke?“

He looks at his friend besides him, who has all but grown into a man if it comes to his physique, but still had the exact same eyes he had five years ago. They usually appeared teal, but sometimes, when the light shone into them, they would seem turquoise just like the water in Havasu creek, where he knows (thanks to Haru) the abundance of lime from the sedimentary rock that it runs through made it appear in that particularly rare and pretty color. It is quite an interesting color, Rin thinks. 

„Hmm?“

Sousuke unhurriedly turns said eyes on Rin, who is feeling all nervous all of a sudden.

„I was just wondering... um, that is...“ He sighs loudlessly and steels himself. „What you mentioned before. About... you know, other guys and stuff. What did you actually do?“

There's a long pause in which Sousuke says nothing and just looks at him appraisingly. Rin is starting to feel very uncomfortable and regret that he asked, when finally, a small smile spreads on Sousuke's lips. His eyes still have an unreadable, almost calculating expression to them though.

„Why, do you want me to show you?“ 

There's a teasing tone to Sousuke's voice, but his eyes are droopy and the intense gaze he fixes him with drops down to his lips and makes Rin freeze. He feels breathless and at the same time, there's still a pleasant fuzziness through which he sees everything, as if he was somehow floating. He opens his mouth to tell Sousuke to stop messing around, but instead of words only a stuttered sound comes out. He's unsure what Sousuke expected as a reply and Rin'd feel embarassed about his mishap if he had the time. He doesn't though, because Sousuke cups his face with his hand and brings their mouth together. 

Rin's eyes are wide open while Sousuke closes his, his tongue immediately diving into Rin's still open mouth and sliding against Rin's own tongue. A feeling of exhilaration floods Rin; he's never kissed someone before – certainly not like this, at least – and Sousuke's tongue is warm and wet against his own, coaxing it softly until Rin recovers from his momentary stupor and takes the hint, letting his tongue slide against Sousuke's tentitavely. He finally shuts his eyes close, feeling like he's in over his head, his hands clutching at Sousuke's chest and upper arm in what's probably overly clingy, but he's feeling too good to care right now. For a few moments, their kiss is slow and languid. Then, Sousuke's tongue becomes more dominant and urgent, pulling at his tongue until he leaves the cavern of his own mouth. Sousuke nips at his bottom lip, the sound obnoxiously loud in his ears, his tongue still intertwining with Rin's. When one of his hand slides under Rin's shirt, carressing the hard lines of his chest on it's way until it finds a nipple, Rin almost moans. Instead, he lets out a hitched gasp when Sousuke takes it between his thumb and index finger, rubbing teasingly. That's when they break their kiss and Rin's eyes fly open. 

„Sousuke...“

The movements against his chest suddenly stop when he utters the name, feeling foolish for how weak it comes out, his head dizzy from all the sensations.

He's almost expecting... dreading Sousuke to say something now, to make fun of Rin's reaction and put an end to what was supposed to be just a little game, a teasing demonstration. But Sousuke is watching him with an intense and hungry look in his eyes and then he's latching himself at Rin's neck with vigour, passionately sucking and licking at a patch of skin there. The hand under his shirt slowly starts moving again, gently playing with his nipple, while Sousuke's free hand wanders to Rin's jeans and starts working on his belt. It's all going so quickly and Rin feels like he's on one hell of a roller coaster ride, feeling more light-headed now than ever, and loving every second of it. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he instinctively grabs Sousuke's hair at the back of his hands with his right one. Feeling the strands between his fingers, he uses the grip to push the other one even closer while baring his neck to give Sousuke more access, feeling a bit ticklish whenever Sousuke licks over the delicate skin to soothe the pressure that comes from sucking and worrying it between his teeth. It's only then that Rin fully realizes what a mark it's going to leave for everyone to see and for some reason in just this moment the thought of makes him even more excited.

He moves his free hand down to help with the belt, pulling it out when Sousuke manages to unlatch the fastening. Sousuke yanks his jeans down a bit, just enough to show his underwear and the strain of his half-hard cock against it. Rin starts feeling a bit embarrassed when Sousuke pulls away from his neck to look at his lower abdomen, but he doesn't have much time to think about it, because that's when Sousuke hitches his shirt up high enough to expose most of his upper body, the fabric bunching up between his clavicles and throat. Just when he's about to say something along the lines that it'd be better to just take his shirt off, Sousuke licks one long line up from Rin's navel up to his still untouched nipple, nipping at it playfully. All thoughts fly of the window as Rin bucks under him. The hot, wet trail Sousuke leaves in his wake makes him shiver when it comes into contact with the cooler air and a small noise escapes Rin's throat.

Sousuke's left hand is still preoccupied by playing with his other nipple and he feels the other one touching his dick through his boxers, starting to massage it. This time, Rin can't help but let out a moan. The gratifying feeling the warm pressure against his dick incites in him and the arousal he gets through someone licking and rubbing at his nipples is much more intense than he would have thought possible. He didn't know it was possible for guys to feel it this much and when he looks down at the strange sight of Sousuke, eyes closed, working his nipples while jerking him off through his boxers, Rin's clothes still on his body, just bunched up and a debauched mess, his chest muscles twitching and heaving under heavy breaths, he thinks it's almost a wonder he hadn't come yet.

To his embarassment, that's exactly the moment when he can feel a wet spot gathering on his underwear.  
„W-wait, Sou-!“ 

Evidently, Sousuke doesn't have the intention of waiting up as his fingers toy with the tip of his cock, trying to coax out more of the fluid and quickly succeeding. Rin's cheeks heat up as Sousuke's finger come away wet with precum and then Sousuke, that /guy/, has the nerve to look at his own fingers with a strangely mesmerized look on his face.

„You get really wet, Rin“, he mutters and that's when Rin flushes even more.

„Shut up!“, he says, raising one leg to kick at Sousuke half-heartedly. Sousuke looks at him and smiles. 

„I love it“, he continues and actually licks his fingers and that sight is just something that should be considered illegal, making Rin hold his breath. 

„I bet you wouldn't even need much lube“, Sousuke mutters and the red-head wonders if his friend had always spouted embarassing bullshit like this or if that had something to do with Sousuke being drunk. 

Rin seldomly masturbated; he hadn't been much interested in sex in general during his time in Australia, where his failure to keep up with the other swimmers killed any desire to try himself in something as seemingly unnecessary as sleeping around and experimenting like he knew most of the others did. It was actually something a couple of guys had made fun of; that he might fare better or be less moody if he just got laid. But it wasn't as if Rin was the type for meaningless sex, after all, being a sappy romantic as Sousuke would call it. So he just dealt with it because it was a necessity. After he came back, it wasn't like he had much time or opportunity either, what with always living together with another guy – Nitori had been a particular light sleeper, too – and taking most of his showers after practice. The times he jerked off in the privacy of the shower in their dorm bathroom he didn't really need any lube at all obviously, so he wouldn't know anything about that, but he had been aware that he was prone to producing a lot of precum. The fact that someone else comments on it makes him uneasy however, but Sousuke does not stop there. 

„Imagine not using any at all, just coaxing enough out of you so we could slick you up“, he mutters half to himself and that's when Rin finally realizes Sousuke's not talking about masturbation. The thought makes him blush furiously and images of Sousuke fucking him with his own precum easing the way enter his mind unintentionally. He sucks in a breath, a slight tremble coursing through his body. It would have been uncomfortable for him to imagine doing this with anyone and that alone was usually enough to stop entertaining the idea at all, but then again Sousuke wasn't just anyone...

„Are you just going to talk all day or didn't you want to show me something?“, he finally manages to quip, as if to tear himself away from his awkward thoughts, and at that, Sousuke chuckles.

„Sorry, sorry. Just thought it was hot“, he says as if it's the most every day thing to say. He starts peeling Rin's underwear off, making him gasp when his cock springs free, a droplet of precum immediately starting to run down his shaft. It's Sousuke's turn to draw in a sharp breath.

„Didn't know you shave everywhere“, he says, finally touching him directly for the first time and making Rin groan from behind clenched teeth. „It's so smooth.“ Sousuke continues, lazily shifting his dick between his fingers. 

„I said shut up! I don't need a running commentary“, Rin grits out, feeling he would die from embarassment. 

Sousuke casts him a humoring look before abruptly starting to jerk him off in earnest. Rin's head lols back and his mouth opens in a soundless gasp. The speed at which Sousuke's hand slides up and down his shaft exceeds the one he usually puts on himself, but it's not bad at all. The intensitity of it in fact makes him fist the sheets and involuntarily lift his hips to meet the strokes. Sousuke lets him and for a moment, he feels like he's watching another person raise and lower his hips unabashedly, his moans getting louder. He quickly moves a hand in front of his mouth to muffle the sound, but Sousuke bats it away with his free one and pins it to the bed by his wrist.

„Don't. I want to hear you.“

He fixes his predatory gaze on Rin, who can feel tears well up in his eyes from the sheer pleasure, the intensity, the embarassment, everything. The squelching sound of Sousuke jerking him off is soon drown out by his moans, but somehow he can't bring himself to care about overhearing neighbors next-door, not with those eyes watching him. Just when Rin can feel himself getting closer, a tear runs down his cheek and Sousuke leans in to lap it up with his tongue. It doesn't take much longer after that for Rin to reach his climax and he comes with Sousuke's name on his lips. He deflates against the mattress, positively exhausted and feeling very tired all of a sudden.

Sousuke catches most of his come with his hand, but some of it still splatters across his own chest. Rin can't think of a way to describe the look in Sousuke's eyes other than as hungry and he confirms that, yes, that sight should be illegal, as Sousuke begins cleaning up his own hand by licking it, proceeding to do the same with Rin's skin. Rin's stomach flutters when he thinks about Sousuke actually swallowing his come when a sudden realization manifests only just now.

„What about you?“, he asks breathless, still coming down from his orgasm. A fully dressed Sousuke for whom he had done absolutely nothing so far fixes his gaze on him.

„Don't worry about me. I wanted to show you, remember?“

„But-“ There's a noticeable bulge in Sousuke's pants and Rin feels an onslaught of guilt when he realizes that he's been the only one so far getting his enjoyment out of this. Sousuke, as if sensing what he was feeling, just shakes his head.

„I'll take care of it. Go to sleep.“

Sousuke lies down and somehow maneuvers them so that Rin is lying half on top of his upper body, their legs tangled, yet not uncomfortable. He clearly feels a hardness against his leg when they're shifting, but doesn't anymore in the position he ends up in – lying face down on one side of Sousuke, his head comfortably buried in the crook between his broad shoulder and chin. When he breathes in, he smells something that is just so clearly Sousuke (and what if it doesn't make any sense, it makes perfect sense to him right now and he's allowed to be silly when drunk). He tries, but can't quite manage to stifle a huge yawn. 

„G'night“, he mumbles and falls asleep immediately afterwards, not hearing the same words echoed back to him in a soft reply, teal eyes watching him half tenderly, half sadly long after he's fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out longer than I expected. As always, please let me know what you think / if you found any mistakes / have any constructive criticism~
> 
> I really couldn't decide how to end the smut scene at first, but thought it fitting if they didn't go very far and there was still some open room. xD
> 
> Also, I'm pretty much half asleep right now, but I still wanted to post it today, so yeah, there might be more mistakes than usual, I'll go over it tomorrow!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a comment~ :) I feel like it might be a bit too slow-moving and telling instead of showing? But I still wanted to post it for now to maybe get some feedback before I move on to the next part. Upcoming is the time they were both drunk off their asses, heh.


End file.
